Give me a Reason
by uchihagumi
Summary: La necesidad engendra frustración; la frustración desemboca en furia; la furia conduce al odio; el odio genera violencia…y la violencia a veces calma. AU, SasoDei, violencia, abuso infantil, acoso escolar, NO LEMON, muerte de personajes. Terminado
1. Pain

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerte por leer Give Me a Reason no te arrepentiras de haberlo hecho. En este fic encontraras la muerte de personajes NO HABRA FINAL FELIZ! :3 **

**Los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto.**

-te amo…te amo…te amo

Susurra cada vez que le sigue a su casa, se oculta una calle antes de llegar para no ser descubierto, siempre le gusta observar la perfecta familia que tiene, _le gustaría tener una igual_. Ve como una mujer castaña de largos cabellos arregla el jardín y como el pasa sin saludarla, ella rápidamente lo nota antes de que pueda entrar a la casa, le reclama y hace un ademan de protesta, el rápidamente la saluda, sigue observando, aprieta los puños enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos al notar la mueca de disgusto que hace el al saludar de esa forma a un integrante de su familia, pero ¿porque?, tal vez le tiene rencor, a él le gustaría que alguien de su familia lo saludara asi, el correspondería de la forma más amable y cariñosa, pero sabe que eso es imposible, la única familia que le queda es su padre, ese hombre no le demostraría afecto, solo lo golpea y toca. Sale de sus pensamientos y mira como entra a la casa seguido de la hermosa mujer; tristeza eso es lo que siente cuando no le ve, el tiempo que pasa sin verlo se le hace _eterno. _La soledad lo abruma, tiene miedo de ella.

Se aleja de la calle y camina a su propio infierno, su hogar, sus pasos son lentos no desea llegar tan pronto. El camino a su casa siempre lo tranquiliza, mira como los árboles se mecen con el viento dejando que sus hojas caigan en el sendero, el cielo se está obscureciendo falta muy poco para que anochezca, la temperatura baja y pega en su cuerpo, _está acostumbrado a sentir frio_, todos los días lo siente, de diferentes formas, pero siempre está presente.

Llega a su destino, sube las escaleras, el apartamento en donde vive se encuentra en el 4 piso, se encuentra con la puerta color marrón y con el número 21 que el tiempo lo ha deteriorado bastante, coloca su mano en el picaporte y lo hace girar, escucha el pequeño click que confirma que la puerta está abierta abre lentamente, no quiere dar ningún indicio de que ha llegado, entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Visualiza su habitación al fondo del corredor, el único lugar en donde no puede sentir el dolor del mundo sobre él.

Camina estratégicamente, llega con éxito, se siente feliz de no haberse topado con ese sujeto, pero de pronto _su felicidad se vuelve efímera_ al escuchar como una puerta de su lado izquierdo se abre, decide ignorar a la persona que sale de ella, es imposible ahora está atrapado entre la puerta de su habitación y su padre. No espera un "¿cómo te ha ido en tu día?", tan solo empieza a besarlo, él se opone, lo golpea fuertemente en la cara logrando que se aturda, se afloja casi se desvanece, su padre lo sostiene del cabello y baja su boca a su cuello donde comienza a besar y a succionar, no puede resistirse, no hay como, el sujeto tiene una necesidad (sexo), la necesidad engendra frustración; la frustración desemboca en furia; la furia conduce al odio; el odio genera violencia…y la violencia a veces calma, traga saliva al sentir como es despojado de su ropa, se pregunta si está loco por permitir todo esto. Le retira la camisola dejando ver que todo su pecho está lleno de hematomas, incluso algunas costillas sobre salen de su piel debido a la mala alimentación que lleva. Sus pantalones son descartados caen hasta sus tobillos, carece de ropa interior, al hombre no le gusta que la use le resulta más fácil divertirse si lleva menos ropa, sus piernas están al descubierto estas son delgadas y tienen el mismo daño que su pecho.

Comienza a tocarlo por todos lados, el llama a esto caricias, Deidara lo llama abuso, toma su cadera y le da la vuelta, hace que su cara choque con la puerta de su habitación, toca sus glúteos y los separa para que pueda ver su entrada, pasa uno de sus dedos por ella provocando que el menor se estremezca, sabe lo que viene. Sin ningún aviso lo penetra y empieza a empujar, la sangre se filtra a través de él, cierra los ojos como si esto ayudara a mejorar lo que sentía, deseaba que terminara pronto, quiere estar lejos de ese lugar, lejos de esa persona, _lejos de esta vida_.

Una y otra vez lo penetra hasta que termina dentro de él se siente sucio al sentir como el semen y la sangre resbalan por sus piernas, el hombre lo voltea de nuevo quedando en frente de él, su cuerpo está temblando y no quiere mirarlo tiene miedo de encontrarse con su dura realidad, coloca su mano en el mentón del chico encajando sus uñas en su hermoso rostro, lo obliga a mirarlo, no lo hará _no piensa complacerlo, _abre la puerta que está en frente de él, lo sujeta del cuello y lo empuja dentro de la habitación, se tropieza con sus pantalones y cae en el frio piso de sentón dándose un fuerte golpe, su padre cierra la puerta dejándolo en una obscuridad lúgubre, escucha como se retira y de pronto solo hay silencio. Las lágrimas empiezan a nublar su vista que después caen por sus mejillas, jadea entrecortadamente. Se siente un hombre hueco, abrumado por la soledad, torturado por la falta de sentido de su vida. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, se abraza el cuerpo, se inclina hacia delante, solloza como un niño, no sabe su nombre o el por qué sigue vivo, no tiene familia, ni amigos, ni hogar, pero de pronto lo sabe.

-Sasori- susurra su nombre con labios agrietados los cueles son recorridos por un hilo de sangre. Se le secan las lágrimas, poco a poco deja de temblar, su corazón se calma y con ello puede dormir, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? Esa persona es el motivo, la fuerza de todos sus días por la cual aún sigue vivo, por la cual no deja que la desesperación lo coma vivo.

**Ne, ¿que tal? Bueno si puedo subiré la otra parte mañana (ruéguenle a jashin-sama que no me dejen tarea y que pase mi recurse de algebra). Agradeceré cualquier review que me quieran mandar, se aceptan criticas constructivas y destructiva, propuestas de matrimonio etc. **

**Manden reviews!**


	2. Life

**Ya regrese, les dejo este nuevo capítulo de Give me a reason.**

**Manden reviews, por favor.**

Sus ojos se abren lentamente, su espalda le duele debido a la posición en la que estaba dormido; el suelo no es muy cómodo. Mira la única ventana que hay en su habitación, la luz del sol se filtra por ella, traspasando las suaves cortinas. Tiene problemas para recordar el por qué estaba en esa posición, desnudo y en el piso; tal vez no lo quiere recordar, los sucesos del día anterior se juntan en su mente, logrando que nuevas lagrimas se formen en sus ojos azules. Decide ignorarlos, se levanta con dificultad, se apoya en su cama y con ello puede ponerse en pie, se dirige al baño, toma una ducha; el agua esta fría, su padre nunca paga el recibo del gas, no importa está acostumbrado a ello, se mira el cuerpo debido a que no hay un espejo cerca, nuevos moretones lo cubren, el dolor es insoportable.

Cubre su rostro con sus manos, siente vergüenza de sí mismo, sus delgados dedos tantean su cara, el lado que golpeo su padre esta inflamado, vuelve a tocar un poco más fuerte, un dolor punzante hace que aleje sus dedos del área afectada. Piensa que tiene un enorme hematoma, que posiblemente será imposible de cubrir con su dorado cabello.

Sale de la ducha, busca algo de ropa que pueda utilizar, su búsqueda es en vano, recuerda el como su padre tiro la poca ropa que tenía a la basura hace una semana, su única opción es usar la misma ropa, otra vez, se la coloca con cuidado no quiere lastimarse más de lo que ya está. Entre su ropa busca un pequeño espejo, el que su madre le obsequio en uno de sus cumpleaños, se mira su rostro y como pensaba un moretón cubre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, tiene un corte, esta inflamado y el color es uno morado y negro, que más puede pedir.

Se acomoda el cabello para que este le cubra su ojo herido. Sale de su habitación, esta vez sin miedo, su padre ha salido, necesita comer pero sabe que no encontrara nada si va a la cocina, tal vez en la escuela alguien pueda darle algo de comer. Recoge sus cosas de la escuela y se dirige a la salida del apartamento, cierra la puerta detrás de él, baja las escaleras lentamente, se sostiene de los barandales que estas tienen, cada paso que da es intolerable.

No sabe cómo llego a la calle en donde el autobús pasa a recogerlo, se detiene a esperarlo, se vuelve a acomodar el cabello, así nadie vera el trato cruel que recibe en su casa, pero no solo en ella, también en la escuela. Llega el transporte y sube a él con pasos lentos, el conductor lo mira con sorpresa, inmediatamente se agarra una pierna para dar a entender que se la ha lastimado, el chofer vuelve su vista al camino, Deidara por fin sube al vehículo que se pone en marcha.

Todos lo están mirando ahora, algunos susurran cosas, otros más solo se ríen, no le importa centra su vista en la única persona que lo hace feliz; Sasori está mirando las monótonas calles de la cuidad a través de una de las ventanas del autobús, le encanta ver como sus ojos color miel se ponen tan distantes del mundo, en donde él es el único que puede apreciar tal belleza.

Su cabeza es golpeada por un chico – ¡Muévete idiota! - le reclama, no había notado que estaba parado impidiendo el paso a los otros lugares, junto con el muchacho otros cinco estudiantes más le empiezan a reclamar su torpeza, inmediatamente se mueve y se dirige a un lugar apartado, se sienta con cuidado, aun le duele la espalda y sus piernas. Lo único bueno de las mañanas en el autobús es que nadie lo molesta o se sienta a su lado, esto le permite una agradable vista de Sasori sin temor a ser molestado por eso.

Pero su vista de pronto es obstruida por una chica de cabellos rosa, su rostro se vuelve uno obscuro y sombrío al ver como ella se le acerca para besarle, él le corresponde y con ella inician una agradable plática. Siempre que los ve juntos siente como algo dentro de él se rompe, pero al mismo tiempo la ira lo consume, demasiado herido a causa de la rabia, nadie podría sacar de su cabeza la manera de hacerla pagar por quitarle a la única persona que lo quiere. Solo sacrificándola su dolor se ira, pero no puede dejarse consumir por la locura, no ahora.

Tiene que apartar su mirada de ellos y pensar en otra cosa, le es imposible hacerlo no tiene otra cosa que pensar, él es lo único en lo que piensa, comienza a acariciar su cabello, imaginando que Sasori es el que lo hace solo para él, se forma una sonrisa en su rostro, siente el calor de su aliento en su cuello y ese embriagante aroma que se desprende de él, quiere que sus manos rodeen su cintura con delicadeza, pero su ilusión desaparece dejándolo de nuevo en su horrible realidad, en la cual su única compañía es su propia soledad. Su viaje en el autobús se detiene, han llegado a la escuela, todos los estudiantes se bajan, él siempre es el último.

Empuja la puerta de la entrada con delicadeza y se adentra caminando rápido con la cabeza agachada para que nadie lo pueda ver, quiere ir al baño, puede esconderse en ese lugar antes de que comiencen las clases, así no tendría que enfrentarse con algunos chicos. Ignora por completo por donde va, sus pensamientos son más importantes para él, gran error, no ve cuando un chico aparece cargando unos papeles, choca con el asiendo que estos caigan al suelo; miedo eso es lo que siente al mirar a aquel joven que está enfrente, siente como una mano jala de su cabello.

-Recógelo- le ordena tirando de su cabello hacia abajo, provocando que se ponga de rodillas.

Ejecuta la orden, no quiere conseguir golpes tan temprano. Termina de recoger los papeles, se los tiende al chico, este los toma y se retira diciendo un – Bien echo perra- lo siguiente que escucha son las risas de todos a su alrededor, el aún sigue en el piso, logra ponerse de pie con algo de torpeza_, quiere estar lejos de ese lugar._ Se dirige al salón de clases, entra y nota que el maestro aún no ha llegado sus compañeros conversan, ni siquiera notan cuando el entra a excepción de sus matones.

Se sienta en un lugar, cerca de la ventana, mira a través de ella, así como esta mañana lo hacia Sasori, su tranquilidad es interrumpida por tres chicos, quienes lo jalan de la ropa apartándolo de su lugar y tirándolo al suelo, se siente tan indefenso en esa posición, no escucha lo que empiezan a decir los chicos entre ellos, está demasiado aterrado. Ve como las cosas que trae en su mochila empiezan a caer al suelo, uno de sus verdugos toma un cuaderno de pasta negra delgado, lo abre y empieza a riese por lo que; dibujos de personas y bocetos de esculturas.

-P-por f-favor un…-ruega en un susurro para que lo dejen solo, un chico se pone a su altura y lo levanta, Deidara agacha la cabeza para que no vea su rostro.

-Miren, parece que puede hablar- les informa a los otros –sigue hablando, tal vez así te lo de- le muestra su cuaderno, sabe que si lo hace se burlaran más de él y puede que le pongan cinta con pegamento como el año pasado, intenta tomar el cuadernillo y un golpe en el estómago lo detiene haciendo que se doblegue, en ese momento la maestra entra al salón, todos los alumnos dejan de reírse y se colocan en sus respectivos lugares incluyendo a sus bravucones, él se coloca de rodillas; nuevamente, y comienza a recoger sus cosas, la maestra lo mira con desaprobación, la ignora, ella jamás hace nada por ayudarlo.

Los maestros van y vienen, los chicos olvidan su broma con él, se siente a salvo, la campana del receso suena, todo mundo va a la cafetería, descarta su idea de tener comida el día de hoy. Pero puede verlo y deleitarse con su imagen, camina con precaución, mira a todos para no ser sorprendido por uno de sus atacantes. Va al patio trasero, en ese lugar es donde come Sasori y sus amigos, en donde todos se divierten. Antes de acercarse demasiado, se oculta en un árbol, ese lugar es un buen punto de observación, ve como socializa, abraza a su novia, ríe con sus amigos, todo tan perfecto, a él le gustaría una vida así, a él le gustaría ser Sasori. De esa manera aprende que una vida perfecta es demasiado para alguien como él y lo único que puede hacer es sentarse y anhelar, este mundo nunca será lo que esperaba, ¿y si no pertenece a él?, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Su dorado cabello es jalado con fuerza, no se da cuenta de quién es, lo obliga a caminar, lo único que puede ver es el pasto que pisa conforme camina. Lo están llevando a donde esta Sasori, ¡a donde está el! Pero por que hacen eso, cierra los ojos, imagina que vive en otro mundo, de pronto se detiene en seco.

- ¿Quieres más pruebas? - dice el que lo jala del cabello, alza un poco el rostro y ve como Sasori tiene en sus manos uno de sus retratos que él hace en su tiempo libre, se pregunta cómo es que el chico lo consiguió, la respuesta viene de pronto; en la mañana uno de sus brabucones tomo su cuaderno de dibujos, vio el retrato y lo tomo, es por eso que lo dejaron de molestar. Lagrimas se formar en sus ojos, no quiere dejarlas caer, no quiere parecer un tonto.

-Gracias- dice el pelirrojo, dando a entender que se podría retirar, menos Deidara, quien solo se queda parado mirando el césped –quiero decirte que te alejes de mí y de mi familia, no quiero llamar a la policía si llegas a espiarme fuera de la escuela otra vez- sentencio, no sabía el cómo se enteró de eso, siempre había sido muy precavido, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, le empezó a faltar el aire y solo así se dio cuenta que dejo de respirar, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. En ese momento quería explicarle el por qué lo hacía pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo sollozos.

A pesar de su condición se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, no supo de donde saco tantas fuerzas como para hacerlo, se dirigió a la parte trasera de un edificio, en donde se encontraba una valla de metal la cual daba a entender que ahí terminaba el terreno de la escuela, se recargo en ella y empezó a deslizarse lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, sus manos que cubrían su rostro pasaron a abrazar sus piernas, lagrimas no dejan de cubrirle el rostro, piensa en cómo le hubiera gustado conocer a Sasori, sin la necesidad de espiarlo, sin la necesidad de obsesionarse tanto con él; si pudiera cambiar el curso del tiempo, lo cambiaria sin dudarlo pero ahora está aquí arrepintiéndose de sus acciones, quiere una razón para continuar ahora que todo se ha ido, una razón para ya no aferrarse a la vida.

**¡Ta-da!**

**Aquí el otro capítulo, sigan mandando sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que recibo uno, lamento el no haber actualizado pronto, la escuela es realmente demandante y necesitaba inspiración.**

**Saludos y en el siguiente capítulo abra muertes, si muertes, se podría decir que el próximo es el último capítulo**.


	3. hope

**Por fin el último capitulo, no pude matar a Sasori, tenía planeado hacerlo, no entiendo porque no lo hice. Manden reviews para decirme si les gusto o no el fic, no saben cómo ayudan. XD**

**Sin más por decir aquí el tercer capítulo de Give Me a Reason.**

Sus piernas, brazos y espalda le piden moverse, ha estado demasiado tiempo en una posición que no es cómoda para su cuerpo. No quiere moverse, no lo hará, lo único que quiere es morir en ese lugar; ahora no, quiere recuperar a Sasori explicarle de una vez por todas las razones de sus actos. Se acomoda en una nueva posición mira el cielo con una vista a un nublada, se levanta, se sostiene de la reja y así logra ponerse en pie con algo de dificultad su cuerpo le duele, eso no es lo único que le duele.

Camina lentamente, su cara ya no la cubre su dorado cabello, se notan las lágrimas secas que cayeron por su rostro, no le importa ya nadie está en la escuela, nadie notaria su estado. Marcha meditando una solución a su problema. Tiene una, aprieta el paso, por primera vez quiere llegar pronto a casa. Sube las tortuosas escaleras y llega a la puerta principal, la abre, entra sin cerrar la puerta, se dirige al cuarto de su padre, no siente temor, él no está en casa. Busca en un mueble un cajón, saca un revolver, en su rostro se forma una sonrisa…hola solución.

Entre la ropa de su padre busca una chaqueta, encuentra una negra con capucha, se la coloca y le queda grande, pero eso basta para ocultar su rostro, se mira en el espejo que está en la habitación, el cual está dañado por el tiempo, se arregla el cabello, cubre su lesión, mira el arma que ha dejado en la cama; ¿Por qué sigue tratando de conseguir la felicidad? Tal vez quiere que su tristeza termine y _la tristeza conlleva a la desesperación_. Toma el arma y va de vuelta a la puerta, cierra y ahora camina por la calle, sus manos agarran el arma, están escondidas en la bolsa que está a la altura del vientre, un pequeño adorno de la chaqueta.

Mira a todos lados, no hay nadie en la acera debido a que está obscureciendo, una pequeña gota de agua se desliza por su mejilla, saca una de sus manos, la estira enfrente de él, siente como más gotas de agua caen sobre ella y en tan solo en unos segundos una cortina de lluvia cubre la cuidad, se detiene, alza la cara, la lluvia moja su rostro, sus ojos se encuentran con un cielo gris que pronto será de color negro y lleno de estrellas radiantes. Se coloca la capucha, centra su vista al frente y sigue caminando, así son todos los días de su vida, largos y solos; mirando al vacío que es tan real, siempre pensando, huyendo de lo que no puede ver, nunca hay paz en su mente. No hay a donde ir pero aun busca donde refugiarse, necesita a alguien que le quiete ese vacío, que haga que su mundo se ilumine y que su guerra interna termine porque lo está quebrantado y consumiendo, pide a gritos que lo ayuden…

_¿Dónde está su esperanza para este mundo tan frio?_

Se detiene en frente de una casa, su esperanza está dentro de ese lugar y necesita encontrarla antes de perderla para siempre, pasa por el bello jardín de la morada, las flores se ven hermosas con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellas, las luces de la vivienda están encendidas y la puerta no tiene un seguro lo cual hace más fácil que se habrá, se adentra en ella rápido para no hacer ningún ruido, el calor de ese hogar inunda cada célula de su cuerpo y un aroma exquisito entra por su nariz, alguien cocina muy bien. Deja que su cuerpo lo guie hasta ese hermoso olor, llega al comedor, un hombre de cabello rojo está sentado en una silla en enfrente de el una mesa donde están los alimentos, no percibe su presencia debido a que esta de espaldas además, hay una fuerte lluvia afuera. La mujer castaña igual esta de espaldas preparando lo que parece ser sopa en la estufa. Deidara saca el arma que lleva en su bolsillo, en ese momento la madre da vuelta, al parecer para sentarse y hacerle compañía al hombre, pero sus acciones son interrumpidas por lo que ve, sus ojos se amplían y se posan sobre el arma, el sujeto voltea con curiosidad y se sorprende por lo que también ve, se dirige a donde está su esposa y la sujeta protectoramente.

-por favor no nos lastimes, si quieres dinero las joyas están arriba- dice el hombre para tratar de salvar sus vidas, Deidara levanta el arma y apunta hacia ellos, las manos le tiemblan, todo su cuerpo lo hace tal vez sea el frio, la pareja se asusta y retrocede un poco más.

-S-sasori… ¿Dónde está? Un- pregunta, casi susurra pero es escuchado como si lo hubiera gritado.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi hijo?!- ella grita y trata de soltarse del agarre de su esposo, el cual la sujeta para que no cometa un error del cual se pueda arrepentir, así reaccionaria toda mamá que se preocupa por su hijo, pero para él es algo extraño incluso lo considera peligroso, debe deshacerse de ella, puede que le cause problemas. La castaña lo mira y sabe de sus intenciones, logra zafarse del agarre del hombre y se dirige a tomar el teléfono que está en la cocina, el chico reacciona rápido, apunta el arma, cierra los ojos y dispara, cuando los abre ve a la mujer en el suelo siendo sujetada por su marido quien solo llora y le da palabras de aliento para que no muera, le ha dado en la espalda, la sangre empieza a fluir, manchando el blanco piso de ese lugar. Los vecinos no hubieran escuchado nada por la tormenta, da unos pasos adelante, al caño está ahora en la cabeza del pelirrojo quien alza la vista y lo ve con ojos llenos de tristeza, sabe su final pero no teme, cualquier otra persona estaría rogando por su vida, cierra los ojos y aprieta una mano de su esposa. La segunda bala le destroza el cráneo, se derrumba sobre el cuerpo inerte de la mujer salpicada de ese líquido carmesí.

Antes de salir de aquella habitación se detiene ante la pareja muerta quienes están tendidos en el suelo. –Adiós- murmura, y se lamenta no pasar más tiempo con ellos, se lamenta el haberlos matado, le hubiera gustado conocerlos más, pero las personas siempre se apresuran a juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla, si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor sus muertes no habrían pasado. Eran buenas personas, pero _la gente buena se vuelve loca _y tendría que solucionar después ese problema.

Sale de aquel lugar, ahora quiere explorar su nuevo hogar, va al piso de arriba, hay dos habitaciones abre la primera, es el cuarto de los padres de Sasori, uno muy hermoso, con una cama enorme, fotografías de la familia, armarios, un balcón con flores, todo es tan lindo. Sigue caminando, el siguiente cuarto es el de Sasori, se detiene en la puerta aun sujetando el frio cromo del picaporte, es sin duda más amplio que el primero, hay muchos libros. _"es por eso que están inteligente" _piensa, en las paredes hay hermosas pinturas hechas por el, cuando no está leyendo, está pintando como todo un artista. _La gente creativa es extraña_ recuerda lo que su padre le decía cada vez que pintaba y se los mostraba solo para que ese hombre terminara rompiéndolos y golpeándolo.

Ya no quiere recordar su antigua vida, ahora comenzara una nueva. Se dirige a la cama y se desploma en ella, es demasiado suave, está acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo de cualquier parte de su vieja casa. Piensa en hacer el amor con Sasori, será muy diferente a las experiencias que ha tenido con su padre, porque eso siempre lo dejaba vacío, aislado y lleno de miedo, eso no se repetirá con el pelirrojo, ambos serán uno, dos corazones palpitando en armonía.

-T-te hare m-muy feliz…Sasori un- le promete a la soledad.

De pronto escucha que un auto se estaciona junto a la casa, se levanta de la cama y mira por la venta que esta el cuanto de Sasori, no es tan grande como la que se encuentra en el cuarto se sus padres. Es un automóvil lujoso, del cual sale Sasori su novia se despide de él, de nuevo la secuencia, la furia genera odio, un odio especifico hacia ella. El auto arranca y se pierde entre la lluvia, Sasori corre para protegerse de la ella, llega a la puerta principal, la abre y se adentra en la vivienda, va a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa para después saludar a sus padres, se le hace raro que su madre no le gritara que la saludara primero, tal vez no lo escucho llegar.

Su cuarto está abierto, lo que le sorprende un poco puede que su madre haya entrado a limpiarlo, busca en el closet que esta junto a la ventana algo de ropa limpia, se empieza a desabotonar la camisa, termina de hacerlo lo cual deja ver su formado torso pero hay demasiado silencio, _eso lo abruma._

-S-sasori…-

Esa voz, se tensa al instante, conoce esa voz mira sobre su hombro quiere que todo sea un sueño o una ilusión, pero no ahí está parado en la puerta, el chico que lo sigue, que está enamorado de él, que no deja de molestarlo, ¡ese maldito está en su casa!, tira la camisa al suelo y voltea completamente mira el arma que el otro trae en sus manos y la sangre que cubre la chaqueta que porta y parte de su rostro, de pronto una idea de lo que ha pasado le viene a la mente, el porqué de tanto silencio.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?- pregunta, Deidara solo baja la cabeza y se acaricia el cabello que aun esta mojado debido a la lluvia -¡¿Dónde están?!- grita, el rubio se asusta y se encoje, no entiende por qué está enojado y por qué pregunta por ellos si no son tan importantes, tan solo debería besarlo y olvidarse de ellos, de todos.

De nuevo veía la secuencia en él, la frustración genera furia; la furia genera odio. Deidara grita al ver que Sasori lo embiste desde donde estaba, lo golpea con mucha fuerza, lanzándolo contra la barandilla de las escaleras, el rubio dispara por reflejo, mientras cae hacia atrás. La dura barandilla se incrusta en su espalda y suelta un grito ahogado, duele demasiado, aún tiene muchas heridas en ella. El arma se le resbala y cae por uno de los agujeros de la barandilla, debido al golpe esta empezó a temblar y tuvo la certeza que se rompería pero se mantuvo en su sitio.

Sasori lo aplasto, intentado estrangularlo, sus manos comenzaron a comprimir sus carótidas, ahogándose incapaz de respirar, comprende que el mayor peligro era la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro, por lo que intenta zafarse del agarre sin ningún éxito. Cara a cara con Sasori, jamás lo había visto así, con un odio venenoso como cianuro. Su vista se inunda de luciérnagas negativas, nunca conoció el color de ellas, es por eso que eran negativas, las lágrimas corren por su rostro y su cabello es apartado por lo sucedido dejando ver el cruel trato que siempre recibía. El pelirrojo se desconcentra por lo que ve, un enorme moretón cubría aquel rostro que jamás había visto, pasó su panorama a aquellos hombros ajenos de los cuales colgaba una capucha y una camisa negra, demasiado grandes para un cuerpo tan delgado, tenían rasguños y marcas rojas. Su agarre en el cuello del rubio empezó a disminuir, pero el otro aún seguía aferrado a él.

El pasamanos cruje, está muy débil debido al golpe, ya no soportaba el peso de ambos. Deidara trata de aferrarse con las piernas a la barandilla, con la esperanza de mantenerse en algo firme en vez de caer. Pero el pasamanos se desintegro tan rápido que no puede sostenerse de nada, en el momento en el que el Sasori aflojo su agarre, Deidara altero la dinámica de la lucha por lo que el pelirrojo rueda hacia delante y cae primero. Sasori recupera el agarre en el cuello del rubio, pero lo arrastra, dejándolo arriba. Hacen pedazos la barandilla y aterrizan en el suelo de la entrada, caen cinco metros no era una distancia tremenda ni tampoco mortal, pero el impacto le quito a Deidara el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Jadeando y tosiendo se apartó, esta mareado, de pronto un dolor punzante en su brazo le hizo saber que se lo había roto, apenas puede arrastrarse por el suelo como un pequeño insecto. Sus ojos pasaron al cuerpo de Sasori el cual aún seguía tirado de espaldas, con los brazos a los costados, inmóvil. Deidara se asusta, piensa que se ha roto la cabeza, que tal vez esté muerto.

-Sasori- intenta llamarlo, no le responde, se vuelve a acercar a él, lo mueve con su brazo sano, las lágrimas empiezan a caer, no puede creer que ha matado al amor de su vida, su única razón para vivir, sus sueños como cenizas las ve flotar. Toca el rostro de Sasori con su mano que ahora está lleno de sus lágrimas las cuales no dejan de caer, de pronto los ojos color miel se abren, voltea a ver a la persona que tiene sus manos en su rostro y ahí está el con los ojos cerrados, lamentándose solo, jadeando debido al llanto, no escucha su voz, solo silencio. Por primera vez no siente asco de que él lo toque, ni mucho menos desprecio, solo hay lastima; cuanto tiempo pudo soportar tanto dolor, cuanto tiempo escondió su rostro para que nadie lo viera, por cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido y asustado, ¿porque nadie lo ayudo?

Siente algo de culpa por lo sucedido, si no lo hubiese ignorado desde un principio, sería otra historia; es un humano y necesita ser amado, justo como lo hacen todos los demás. No imagina como es vivir en el temor de que nadie escuche tus llantos, en donde buscas una luz tan distante.

La puerta se abre de golpe, agentes de la policía entran a la casa, le gritan a Deidara que ponga los brazos detrás de su cabeza, él lo hace y pronto está en el suelo con las manos esposadas, no les importa que él tenga un brazo roto, lo levantan con mucha fuerza se queja por el dolor, lo obligan a caminar, un agente pide que traigan una ambulancia, algunos policías revisan la casa. Uno de ellos le informa al oficial a cargo que hay dos cuerpos en la cocina, los ojos de Sasori se inundan de lágrimas que caen silenciosamente. Los paramédicos llegan, lo pasan con cuidado a la camilla temen que se haya roto la columna, salen de la casa y le suben rápidamente a la ambulancia, aun llueve.

Sasori despierta en el hospital, algo aturdido, su abuela esta de su lado izquierdo dormida en una silla.

-abuelita Chiyo- dice con voz cansada, ella se despierta y le sonríe, está feliz de que su nieto despierte y que esté vivo -¿Dónde está Deidara?- su semblante se cambia por completo por uno triste pero a la vez lleno de amargura, no puede creer que pregunte por el chico que ha asesinado a su familia. Le explica lo que ha sucedido los dos días que estuvo dormido en el hospital, que los oficiales esperaban su declaración acerca de lo sucedido. También le aclara todo sobre su estado de salud, que a pesar de la caída solo se rompió unas costillas.

Su estancia en el hospital es de otros dos días, al darlo de alta y salir del hospital los policías lo escoltan hasta la jefatura, al llegar lo conducen hasta un cuarto de interrogatorios, le piden que espere detrás del vidrio transparente donde se logra ver a Deidara sentado en una silla, esposado de un sola muñeca a la mesa, su otro brazo esta vendado, se nota que no ha dormido en días, trae la misma ropa, al parecer no le han prestado un servicio médico apropiado. Un sujeto que parece ser un detective lo interroga, le muestra las evidencias de lo que hizo con los padres de Sasori y al mismo; ¿Dónde estaban las evidencias de lo que le han hecho a el?, el oficial se desespera de que no le da una declaración y empieza a gritarle. Deidara se asusta y empieza a llorar; _el miedo es su enemigo pero a la vez su amigo más íntimo_, se inclina hacia delante, solo quiere que lo dejen solo.

Sasori reprime los sentimientos de golpear a aquel detective, el jefe de este toca el vidrio y esto le da a entender que debe retirarse, y así lo hace. Le dan demasiadas indicaciones a Sasori en las cuales solo escucha un "queremos una confesión" esa era la razón del por qué lo habían llevado a ese lugar. Antes de entrar a la habitación les da a los oficiales sus propias reglas del juego, les dice que quiere que revisen a Deidara, que le den de comer, que no le griten ya que él no habla muy bien y que atrapen a los malditos que lo hicieron sufrir. Seguido de eso, entra a la habitación, el rubio esta agachado su largo cabello le cubre su rostro, sus hombros le tiemblan, parece que está llorando en silencio. Se acerca y se sienta enfrente de él. Levanta la vista para ver quien ha llegado y se alegra por ver quien lo ha visitado, estira una de sus manos para tocarlo pero el pelirrojo se aparta, puede que sienta cierta necesidad por ayudarlo pero aun no puede perdonarlo.

Deidara nota eso y aparta su mano, lo mira a los ojos, solo ve tristeza, es como su mirada. Aparta la contemplación, pues las imágenes de lo que ha hecho y provocado en Sasori lo afecta profundamente y amenazan con arrancarle más lágrimas.

-Por favor, diles lo que has hecho, prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda- dijo el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba – Se lo que te han hecho, es por eso que te ayudare- hace una pausa antes de continuar-Pero no puedo perdonarte-

Él no sabía todo lo que le habían hecho, por un lado lo entendía, él no hubiera perdonado a las personas que lo hicieron sufrir tanto que lo obligaron a caer en un abismo sin salida. Por otro lado no iba a dar una confesión, no iría a la cárcel o por lo menos aun no, tenía que hacerles pagar a todos por lo que le hicieron.

-Dame nombres- dice, como si hubiera podido leer su mente, ahora piensa si hacerlo o no, si no lo hace no obtendría su venganza y si lo hace tendría que dar una confesión y aceptar ir a la cárcel. -Te juzgaran como un enfermo mental y como menor de edad, no estarás mucho tiempo en prisión- En su opinión la oferta es tentadora, lo medita por un momento y antes de aceptar mueve su mano y con su dedo índice toca sus labios, dando a entender que previamente quería un beso de la persona que más ama. Sasori capto su mensaje, con un poco de nerviosismo se acercó lentamente, con temor a que lo lastimara, aun no entendía que el a lo largo del camino había perdido todo y que solo su cariño lo calmaría. El beso fue lento al principio, el pelirrojo entendió ese era el primer beso del rubio, posteriormente se transformó en uno casi brutal para Sasori. La aplastante prisión se fue debilitando, se separaron y el mundo volvió a la normalidad…_siempre que aun existiera la normalidad._

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron lentamente como si hubiera despertado de un hermoso sueño; _nadie esta nunca despierto del todo_, dos oficiales entraron con una libreta y un bolígrafo, se lo dieron a Deidara para que escribiera, cuando termino al primero en dársela fue a Sasori, la leyó. En ella estaban los nombres de las personas que lo habían lastimado y aun lado de dicho nombre estaba el por qué estaban en esa lista. El primer nombre fue "padre" encerrado y después un "por qué me violo y golpeo", le paso la lista a un oficial quien inmediatamente salió de la habitación dejando a su compañero con los chicos, este le dio indicaciones a Sasori de que saliera y en la habitación solo quedaron el detective y el rubio quien solo asentía y negaba con la cabeza a las preguntas que le hacían.

Después de algunas horas, el oficial que se había marchado volvió, con él iba un sujeto esposado y de inmediato supuso que él era el padre de Deidara, quien al ver a su hijo aprisionado y completamente destrozado empezó a reír; no entendió porque lo hizo, puede que odiara tanto al pequeño que su desdicha le causaba felicidad, lo llevaron por otro corredor y ahí lo perdió de vista. El oficial que termino de interrogar al ojiazul salió con una buena confesión, ahora solo debían esperar ir a juicio, aguardo a que su compañero volviera. Cuando ambos agentes volvieron hablaron con Sasori, le agradecieron su cooperación, le dieron consejos, pero el chico no los escuchaba, aun trataba de entender que era este mundo lleno de sufrimiento, ¿Por qué jamás lo había notado?

El agente le tendió la lista que había escrito el rubio, la guardo en su pantalón, le da las gracias a los policías y se marcha. Su abuela lo esperaba en el auto, sube y el automóvil se pone en marcha. Mira las calles, tan aburridas como siempre, saca de su bolsillo la hoja de papel que le entregaron, sigue leyendo desde donde se quedó. Nombre, razón, nombre, razón…

Su nombre de repente aparece en la lista "Sasori" sus ojos viajan a la razón "porque su miedo siempre me destrozaba ".

Fin

**Bueno eso fue lo que se me ocurrió como un final de último momento. Por favor díganme que les pareció, agradezco a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews y que le dieron favorite a la historia, aprecio eso. Continuare subiendo más historias.**

**Nos vemos en otro Fic. Gracias!**


End file.
